


Settle Down

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Selina Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Anonoymous asked: For the omega!Bruce AU: Selina (who I envision as an Omega here) did not see Bruce in Gotham for several months. She decided to pay a visit to Wayne Manor, only to encounter Bruce holding his newborn child (take your pick as to who) in his study. At that moment she realizes that Bruce is absent from duty because he just had a child... with Superman of all people - she didn't take the Dark Knight to be someone willing to settle down and have children of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/156480844651/for-the-omegabruce-au-selina-who-i-envision-as

Something’s definitely up.

It’s been almost what, ten months? Selina hasn’t seen Bruce in ten months. She knows the Batman on the prowl that one evening ten months ago wasn’t Bruce. He was running on rooftops with her at night as if nothing had changed, as if he weren’t an entirely different person beneath that cowl. And where did all these birds come from?

The Red Hood’s running around with Red Robin beating the shit out of criminals, and Robin’s been annoying the crap out of the new Batman and the older Robin, but they all look seem close and fond of each other despite the genuine threats Selina has heard from the tiny Robin. Usually, she catches them on a rooftop having hot cocoa out of a thermos before dawn, then grappling away to their cave.

Something might be wrong, and if Bruce is dead, she certainly didn’t get the memo. And if he were (though she’s praying and hoping he wasn’t), she’d be offended that the birds didn’t ask for her help to bring down the bastard who brought the Bat down.

She steps out of the cab and pushes on the button on the radio, but before she could speak, the gates open for her. She’d sneak in, but she didn’t want to turn out a fried cat should those fences be armed with who knows how many thousand volts of electricity.

Selina makes her way in and enjoys the nature that surrounds the manor. Birds dart in and out of the trees, singing and warming their eggs. Probably the reason why Batman has so many birds. She chucked, thinking Bruce warmed eggs, too.

The main door opens a few steps before she could reach it, and an elderly man Selina recognizes from TV and the newspapers is there to welcome her.

“Miss Kyle. Master Bruce is expecting you,” he says, opening the door wider for her to come in.

“Is he really?” she asks.

“If you’ll follow me, please,” Alfred closes the door, and leads her up the stairs, through several hallways, and then knocks on a mahogany double door.

A man wearing glasses and a plaid shirt opens the door. “Hi, Alfred,” he says. “Oh,” he says when he sees Selina.

“Master Clark, Miss Kyle is here to see Master Bruce. Is he well enough?” says Alfred.

The man closes the door just a little bit, and asks Bruce. “You’re sure?” she hears him say. The door opens wide and he lets Selina in. “Come in, come in,”  

Selina takes a few steps forward and enters the room.

Clark closes the door, and shrieks, “Bruce!” when he sees Bruce standing by the crib, holding a bundle in his arms. “Please, please stay off your feet,”

“I wanted to hold him,” says Bruce.

Clark slowly helps Bruce back down on the bed, who looks pale, and has terrible bags under his eyes. “Just please tell me if you need anything. Leslie said you’re not supposed to move that much yet,”

Bruce coddles the child and his fond smile brings a little light and life to his pallid face. “Selina,” he says when he looks up at her.

She’s still by the door, standing there and absorbing everything in. this is why Bruce hasn’t been around in months. He had a child. Who knew he’d be the type to settle down?

“Are you okay?” Selina asks worriedly as she approaches the bed. “You look like you’ve been better,”

Bruce nods. “Actually, I’ve been worse,” he chuckles lightly. “Selina, this is Clark Kent, my mate,”

“Hi, good evening,” Clark smiles.

Selina takes a few long seconds to realize who’s standing in front of her. When she figures it out, it all just tumbles out of her mouth. “Wow, you got a keeper. I mean, the Big Blue?”

Clark blushes red. “Uh…”

Bruce chuckles again, but he sounds like he’d rather be laughing his ass off. “Yes, well. The cape does look rather fetching,”

“Bruce!”

“Please sit,” says Bruce. “It looks like we have to catch up. Clark, will you please ask Alfred for some tea and crumpets? Something to have before dinner,”

“Sure. Be right back. And again, please, Bruce, keep off your feet,” Clark says before leaving.

“He’s being awfully protective. What happened?” Selina circles the bed and sits by Bruce. “Oh, he’s a sweetheart,” she says when she gets a good look at the child.

“Thank you,” says Bruce proudly. “I had a C-Section,”

Selina frowns. Had Bruce had any complications? “What? Why? Did something go wrong?”

“Well, not wrong, not uncommon either,” answers Bruce. “I’d been having false labor pains throughout the third trimester, and when it was really time, I’d been in labor for a few hours and my cervix remained shut. Leslie tried giving me something to soften it to induce dilation, but I told her I’d rather a Caesarian than forcing a natural birth. So here I am days later with several staples and in severe discomfort. I can’t even laugh, as you saw earlier,”

“Worth it though?”

“Definitely,” Bruce looks at the sleeping face of his newborn son. “Selina, this is Conner Kent. We call him Kon for short,”

“He’s definitely a looker. Just as handsome as the big guy,” says Selina, impressed. Not that she ever had any doubts about Bruce popping out less than attractive children. “Gonna break a lot of hearts just like Mama,”

“I hope not,” Bruce snorts.

“Ever coming back?” Selina asks a few moments later.

“I’ll think about that when I get there,”

“It’s not the same,”

“Believe me, I know,” says Bruce. “Have you seen these eyebags?”

“Who knew they’d look worse than when you actually didn’t have any sleep?”

“I know,”

Both doors open, and Clark returns with a dining table from one of the private drawing rooms in the manor. “Alfred said it’d be better for us to have dinner here since you can’t make it to the drawing room or the dining room,”

Selina leans into Bruce to whisper something. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t manage to nab Superman,”

Bruce bursts into a quiet laugh. It hurt, but he didn’t mind.  

 


End file.
